


neo world log

by cremelatte



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremelatte/pseuds/cremelatte
Summary: day 0: hope restoration machine is done. jinyoung is going to enter the simulator.





	

Taehyung drinks his third cup of coffee for this night, probably the hundredth cup of this week. He is dizzy and sleepy, but unfortunately the codes in front of him couldn’t finish themselves. The program needs his codes the day after tomorrow or no one knows what would Yoongi do to him. He blinks, twice or thrice. Clock is tickling, time is slowly running out. 

Between the words and semicolons, Taehyung manages to ask himself why.  _ Why did he signed up for this project. What motivations he had back then. What would he gonna do when time is rough. _ It’s his habit to ask himself those things whenever he needs to maintain his pace of work, so he won’t get distracted by anything else, including dizziness and sleepyness. He takes a deep breath, fingers still dancing on top of the keyboard, mentally answering the questions he brings upon himself.  _ I want to help people. My skill is necessary. There’s so many people in the world who need my help in form of this skill— _

“Fuck this.” Jimin’s groan from the corner of the room destroyed Taehyung’s focus. That guy hasn’t had sleep for three day straight so Taehyung understands his grumpiness—but there’s no need to voice it out loud and disturb Taehyung’s focus, for God’s sake. “I swear I won’t take another project again after we are done with this.”

Taehyung, still upset from his loss of focus, replies immediately. “If you work quietly and not wasting your breath with groaning and complaining like that, you probably can finish the codes more quickly, don’t you think?”

Jimin knows Taehyung since they were in college together, working towards a dream, so he doesn’t really get surprised when Taehyung suddenly become too sarcastic like that. He actually already has a few lines of comeback, but he decides to save it for later since there’s no use exchanging conversations in this atmosphere. Exchanging sarcastic and borderline-hostile conversations with fellow programmer sharing a same room with him is not in their to do list today. All in their to do list is just work. _Work, work, write the codes, don’t forget the semicolon. Don’t forget to breath. Don’t forget to blink. And also don’t forget to forgive each other when all the work is done._

Taehyung takes a deep breath again. He still hears the sound of the clock ticking. If the grim reaper did really exist, probably they would ride something that sounds like a clock, because of how haunting that sound could be. He asks himself again, why is he still here, working with thousands of algorithm, instead of—let’s say, do gardening or open a donut shop at the outskirt of Seoul. He listens to his question, still able to maintain focus to the codes he writes. I am here because I want to help people with this program—

“Excuse me.” The door opens and Jungkook slowly enters. Taehyung groans, for the loss of his focus that already happened twice. Clearly Jungkook doesn’t realize that his simple action made someone upset, due to the fact that he still has a face to approach Taehyung with innocent look in his eyes. Jimin tries not to giggle, but he does, anyway, when he sees Taehyung stares at Jungkook, emptily. It’s like watching a bomb getting ignited, and all the thing left to do is just wait until it explodes. 

“Hi, Hyung,” Jungkook totally doesn’t know what kind of consequences he would receive from disturbing A Programmer With Deadline Coming Up Soon. “Namjoon-hyung asked me to bring … a chart.”

“Chart? What chart?” Taehyung replies sharply. Jimin tries to keep his giggle by drinking his coffee.

“You … you know, that chart?” Jungkook uses his two index fingers to draw a square in the air. “The neural chart for the program. Namjoon-hyung said he left the chart here. Did you happen to see that chart?”

“I don’t know of such chart.” Taehyung shrugs. “Go search it by yourself, I only have two eyes and they already belonged to these  _ beautiful _ codes.”

Jimin cringes at the emphasize of the word beautiful. Jungkook rubs his nape.

“There’s lot of papers here …”

“If you start to search for it right away, you probably would find the chart quicker so you don’t have to disturb us like what you did before by opening that door.” Jungkook gets startled by Taehyung’s knife-sharp words. “Now go search for it, I need to focus.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s always like that right before the deadline.” Finally, Jimin speaks up and his sentence results in a _ “you-are-like-that-too”  _ glare from Taehyung. “Are you sure that Namjoon-hyung really left the chart here, Kookie? Knowing him, it’s a possibility that he mistaken the chart with something else or accidentally dropped it somewhere.”

“Well, he was sure.” Jungkook answers while sliding quickly towards Jimin’s desk, tries to avoid some kind of tense atmosphere emitted from Taehyung’s desk. He is trying to focus again and Jungkook doesn’t want to disturb, this time. “He said he clearly remembers that he left the chart in the programmers’ office.”

“If he’s that sure, well, you can try to look for it here. But I’m sorry that I couldn’t help.” Jimin’s index finger points to the monitor. “Got some  _ pretty _ codes to finish.”

Jungkook nods. “Already know and understand. I will start searching, carefully.”

Clock ticks, along with the sound of papers rubbing against each other as a result of Jungkook’s attempt in searching for the neural charts. Jimin refills his cup with coffee, meanwhile Taehyung seems to be really focused with his work. That’s why, when he suddenly asks a question, both Jimin and Jungkook seems really surprised. 

“Hey Kookie, how’s the client?”

Jungkook blinks. He has to stop separating a pile of papers to answer Taehyung’s question. 

“He’s okay, I think?” He answers hesitantly. “Still refuses to take taxi or travel by cars, but aside from that he’s really cooperative.”

Since Jungkook ends his sentence so abruptly, Taehyung and Jimin waits for continuation. There is a gap of ten seconds before Jungkook continues.

“He’s really strong.” He praises. “Really strong.”

“I talked with him before.” Jimin says, while spinning the chair he sits on, out of boredom. “He has a good head on his shoulders, but I can sense the sorrow he tries to hide.”

Jungkook agrees. “I feel the same. He’s really smart and strong but he still needs our help. That’s why … I really want to do my best. That’s the same with all of you, right?”

There’s no replies. The programmers are back with their work, looking more passionate and motivated than before. They are  quite simple guys. Taehyung and Jimin are so easy to get motivated just by talking about how important their jobs are. Especially Taehyung, who already lost in his binary world, eyes focused and fingers dancing quickly on the keyboard, producing sounds and rhythm which can beat the clock ticking. Jimin has to sip some of their coffee too before entering a trance-like work pace, and by then they already ignore Jungkook’s existence in their room. 

Jungkook smiles slightly. He needs to do his best, too, so he continues searching, as quiet as possible, trying not to disturb.

.

.

.

“Where’s Taehyung-hyung and Jimin-hyung?”

Today is the D-day but Jungkook doesn’t see the programmers anywhere in the office. Their room is empty but their computers are still on. Meanwhile, everyone—sans Taehyung and Jimin—are all getting ready in the simulation room. Yoongi is currently doing some final check on the program, Namjoon is installing a pod to a huge computer at the center of the room, Seokjin can be seen checking the cables and power outlets, and Hoseok is connecting their own computers with the central computer. 

“Dead, probably.” Yoongi answers, coldly. “Or just went home to get some nice sleep. Maybe they will return here after two days or three. That’s not a problem, though, since they finished their codes on time and very nicely.”

Jungkook strides to Yoongi’s side, curious about the program Yoongi talks about. “Does it work properly?”

“Perfectly.” Yoongi corrects. “They did a real good job with the artificial intelligence, the core of our simulation program. Their hard work for all these years pays off. They deserves to sleep.”

“You deserves a good sleep too, Hyung.” Jungkook comments while drawing a circle around his own eyes. “Project leaders need a good sleep too. After he enters the simulation, you can rest for a while, and I will take care of the work.”

Yoongi doesn’t reply with a word, but with a half-hearted smile. That smile makes Jungkook doubt that Yoongi will go to sleep after this; well, knowing Yoongi, he won’t be relaxing after their work is totally  _ done _ . Jungkook wants to tell him that he shouldn’t push himself too hard, but he already said it to him since hundred years ago and Yoongi never listens to him. He sighs. 

“Everyone!” Suddenly Yoongi shouts, to draw everyone’s attention. Namjoon and Hoseok stop checking their works, and now they are focusing on Yoongi. “The simulation is ready.”

“It’s ready?” Hoseok asks with his eyes twinkling like stars. “We can begin the simulation now?”

“It is.” Yoongi snatches an agenda from his desk before he walks—almost runs—to a big machine at the center of the room. That machine is their masterpiece, made by their own blood, sweat and tears; consists of a silver pod connected to a huge computer. The Simulation Program, or Hope Restoration Machine, if we go with the name Hoseok gave it. Something that the seven of them already worked hard for years, is finally finished, and ready to use. Jungkook—despite the fact that he thinks he gives the least contributions—is really proud of this machine. He observed how his friends working hard for years already, and now, all their hard work will be put into use.

They finally can help people in need with this machine. 

“The powers is also stable for now, it’s adequate.” Seokjin waves a paper contains checklist form about the required condition of their power supply for the machine. “I’m still kinda worried about the power stability in the long run, but I will do my best not to damage our client.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi says, sincerely. “Namjoonie, how about you?”

“All OK.” Namjoon doesn’t move from his position, but he raises his thumb up. Yoongi nods; his eyes twinkles with excitement. 

“Okay, guys, come here, we will have a briefing for a moment!” Yoongi claps, and with that small gesture his friends come approaching him like a flock of birds—except Jungkook who is already beside him. “So now, we are ready for the simulation. The Hope Restoration Simulator, as we planned, will run at 51 days time range. We will take turns watching over the machine according to our agenda. The power is adequate, all the components are already rechecked, including the program. The artificial intelligence are working properly and ready to be built based on our client’s memories. And … oh yes, the pod, how is the pod? Namjoon?” 

“Yep. All nutrients and stimulation a human body needs for 51 days is already here.” Namjoon pats the silver coat of the pod so proudly. 

“Great.” Yoongi inhales, and then exhales while smiling brightly, he is so happy that he doesn’t feel any fatigue anymore. “Alright. So, we are really ready for this. Oh God.”

“Don’t be so nervous, Hyung.” Hoseok teases, but everyone in that room can see that he’s as nervous as Yoongi. 

“Let’s just hope for the best. For the client, and for us too.” Seokjin says wisely. “If we’re ready, I think the client can use it now, right?”

“You are totally right.” Yoongi nods. “Jungkook, go get him.”

“Of course!” Jungkook gives off a bunny smile before he runs toward the door. 

.

.

.

The door opens. Jungkook smiles even more brightly than before when he sees someone sitting quietly at the waiting room. He is so ready to deliver the good news.

“The simulation is ready,” he says, “Park Jinyoung-sshi!”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO DIZZY what's wrong with my mom's coffee brand. this dizziness serves as an excuse for poor dictions and grammatical errors, will fix it later!
> 
> oh and yes i took the "hope restoration program/simulation machine" idea from danganronpa, a ~~despair simulator~~ game by spike chunsoft.


End file.
